Jasper
by FaBiiOoLiixX
Summary: Una antigua historia de amor liga Jasper Cullen con Alice Black. ¿Un amor interrumpido pero siempre presente puede renacer mas fuerte que nunca?


**Historia y Personajes ® Diana Palmer**

**Adaptación** **by FaBiiOoLiixX**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nuestra Historia**

La mañana había amanecido calurosa, pero aquello no había parecido desanimar a los postores. El subastador, de pie en el elegante porche de la enorme mansión blanca, dirigía la sesión en un tono monocorde, pero de vez en cuando tenía que echar mano de su pañuelo para secarse el sudor del rostro y la nuca.

Jasper Cullen observaba la subasta con los ojos miel entornados. No tenía intención de comprar, no aquel día, pero sí tenía un interés personal en la subasta. Era el hogar de los Black lo que se estaba subastando, con absolutamente todo lo que había en él. Debería sentir cierta satisfacción al ver cómo se desperdigaban las posesiones de Billy Black, pero, extrañamente, no era así. De hecho lo hacía sentirse bastante incómodo, era como ver a un grupo de buitres despedazando a una víctima indefensa hasta los huesos.

Buscó con la mirada entre la muchedumbre, tratando de ver a Alice Black, pero no parecía haber acudido. Tal vez ella y su hermano Jacob estarían dentro de la mansión, ayudando a la gente de la casa de subastas a clasificar los muebles y las antigüedades para su venta.

Alguien se acercó a él por la izquierda, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con su cuñada, Bella Cullen.

—**No esperaba verte aquí —**le dijo ella sonriéndole.

Edward y él iban a ser sus hermanastros, pero un accidente de coche dos días antes de la boda, acabó con la vida del padre de ellos y la madre de ella. Bella no tenía más familia, así que se convirtieron en sus tutores legales y la joven se fue a vivir con ellos a su rancho de Texas. Solo hacía seis semanas que Edward y ella se habían casado.

—**Nunca me pierdo una subasta —**contestó él, volviendo la cabeza hacia el subastador**—. Por cierto, no he visto a los Black añadió en un tono despreocupado.**

—**Jacob está en Arizona —**contestó Bella. La divirtió verlo girar la cabeza sorprendido ante la noticia. **— No quería irse sin pelear por su patrimonio, pero parece ser que se produjo algún tipo de emergencia en el rancho en el que está trabajando.**

— **¿Ha dejado sola a Alice? —**exclamó Jasper. Pareció que las palabras habían escapado involuntariamente de sus labios.

—**Me temo que sí —**asintió su cuñada reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa maliciosa**—. Está en el apartamento que le ha alquilado su jefe, James ****Witherdale****, justo encima del bufete en el que trabaja...**

Las facciones de Jasper se pusieron rígidas, y dejó suspendido en el aire el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

— **¿**** Witherdale**** tiene el valor de llamarlo apartamento? ¡Por amor de Dios!, ¡si no es más que un almacén cochambroso!**

—**Bueno, le ha dado permiso a Alice para arreglarlo un poco —**repuso Bella**—. No tiene otra opción, Jasper. Están vendiendo la casa y no puede permitirse otra cosa con lo que gana. Es una tragedia. Jacob y ella pensaban que podrían al menos retener su hogar, pero las deudas de su padre eran demasiado cuantiosas.**

Jasper farfulló algo por lo bajo con la vista fija en la mansión frente a ellos. Aquella casa simbolizaba todo lo que había odiado de la familia Black en los últimos seis años, desde que Alice había roto su compromiso y lo había traicionado.

— **¿No estás contento? —**lo picó Bella suavemente. **—Después de todo odias a Alice. Debería complacerte verla humillada públicamente.**

Pero él no respondió a sus provocaciones, sino que se dio vuelta bruscamente y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al lugar donde tenía aparcado su Thunderbird negro. Bella sonrió. Durante todos esos años, Jasper había evitado todo contacto con los Black, hasta el punto de que no quería ni oír mencionarlos, pero en los últimos meses la lucha que se libraba en su interior estaba empezando a exteriorizarse.

Bella estaba segura de que todavía sentía algo por Alice, y que ella también sentía aún algo por él; y feliz como se sentía en su matrimonio, quería que el resto del mundo fuera igualmente feliz, así que pensaba que quizá empujando un poco a Japer en la dirección adecuada lograría hacer felices a dos personas muy desdichadas.

Jasper no se había enterado de la venta de la propiedad de los Black hasta aquella misma mañana, cuando Edward lo había mencionado en la oficina de la nave de engorde de ganado que ambos dirigían. Le dijo que había salido en los periódicos, pero Jasper había estado fuera de la ciudad. No le sorprendía en absoluto que Alice quisiera mantenerse al margen de la subasta. Había nacido en aquella casa, y había vivido allí toda su vida. De hecho, su abuelo había sido el fundador de la pequeña ciudad en que vivían y le había dado su nombre: Jacobsville. Eran una familia adinerada, y los andrajosos hermanos Cullen del destartalado rancho a unos kilómetros de la mansión, no eran la clase de amigos que la señora Black quería para sus hijos, Jacob y Alice. Sin embargo, al morir esta, el trato hacia ellos por parte del señor Black se volvió repentinamente más amistoso, sobre todo desde que establecieran su negocio de la nave de engorde, y cuando el viejo se enteró de que Alice pretendía casarse con él, le aseguró que no podía estar más contento.

Pero después ocurrió algo... Una noche Billy Black y el joven Tom Wheelor habían ido a verlo. Billy Black parecía muy disgustado, y le dijo a Jasper sin preámbulos que Alice estaba enamorada de Wheelor, y no solo eso. Sino también que habían estado acostándose, que su compromiso con ella no había sido más que una farsa. Le aseguró que estaba avergonzado de ella, y que el compromiso había sido una estratagema de Alice para cazar al indeciso Wheeler. Por tanto, habiendo servido a sus propósitos, Alice ya no lo necesitaba. Con tristeza, Billy Black le devolvió el anillo de compromiso, mientras Tom Wheelor murmuraba sonrojado sus disculpas. Billy incluso había derramado unas lágrimas, y tal vez fuera la vergüenza lo que hizo que le prometiera a Jasper respaldo financiero para su negocio. Solo había una condición: que no le dijera nunca a Alice que él había proporcionado el dinero. Y acto seguido, se marcharon.

Jasper incapaz de creer a Alice capaz de algo así sin tener pruebas, corrió a telefonearla justo cuando su padre arrancaba el coche para salir de su propiedad. Sin embargo, ella no negó nada de lo que le habían dicho, que, por el contrario, se lo confirmó todo, incluso la parte acerca de haberse acostado con Wheelor. Le dijo que solo había querido poner celoso a Tom, para que le propusiera matrimonio de una vez. Añadió también que esperaba que no estuviera muy enfadado con ella pero claro, tenía que comprender que ella siempre había tenido todo lo que había querido, y por desgracia él no era lo suficientemente rico como para satisfacer todos sus caprichos, mientras que TOM...

Jasper la creyó. Además, al recordar cómo la vez que había tratado de hacerle el amor ella lo había rechazado hizo que su confesión sonara aún más cierta. Después de aquello, había agarrado una borrachera de campeonato, y en los seis años siguientes no había vuelto a mirar a otra mujer. Y no porque no hubieran surgido posibilidades, habían surgido varias, pero todas las había desdeñado. No era un hombre guapo: sus facciones eran demasiado palidas, irregulares y casi nunca se le veía esbozar una sonrisa. Sin embargo había logrado riqueza y poder, y aquello atraía a las mujeres Pero se sentía demasiado resentido como para aceptar esa clase de atención. Alice lo había herido como nadie antes lo había hecho, y durante años lo único que lo mantuvo vivo fueron las ansias de venganza.

Sin embargo, cuando el momento había llegado, cuando al fin la veía humillada como Bella había apuntado, no sentía la menor satisfacción. Solo podía pensar en que debía estar destrozada, sin familia ni amigos que la reconfortaran.

El lugar que su cuñada había llamado «apartamento» no era más que un pequeño almacén, y no le hacía gracia pensar que tuviera que depender de ese modo de Witherdale. Conocía la reputación del tipo, y sabía que le gustaban las mujeres bonitas. Y Alice lo era, era preciosa: largo cabello negro, figura delicada, y brillantes ojos de un verde intenso. Ya no era una adolescente, había cumplido los veintisiete, pero no parecía mucho mayor que cuando se comprometieron. Tal vez fuera porque la rodeaba una especie de halo de inocencia y pureza que... Jasper cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Falso, era todo falso, únicamente apariencias.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del «apartamento» y levantó el puño para golpear con los nudillos, pero le pareció escuchar un ruido ahogado dentro. No parecían risas... ¿Llanto? Apretó la mandíbula y dio un par de golpes secos en la puerta. Los sollozos pararon al instante, y se oyó un chirrido, como de una silla arrastrándose, y después pasos, que parecían hacerse eco de los rápidos y fuertes latidos de su corazón.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Alice, con unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa de cuadros azul. Tenía el largo cabello desordenado, y los ojos enrojecidos.

— **¿Has venido a burlarte de mí desgracia, Jasper? **— le espetó con amargura.

—**No me produce ningún placer verte hundida —** contestó él alzando la barbilla y entornando los ojos**—. Bella me dijo que estabas sola.**

Alice suspiró, bajando la vista a las botas polvorientas de él.

—**Llevo sola mucho tiempo, he aprendido a vivir con ello —**contestó cambiando el peso de un pie a otro incómoda**—. ¿Hay mucha gente en la subasta?**

—**El jardín delantero está a rebosar —**respondió él. Se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por el espeso cabello.

Alice alzó la mirada hacia él, y sus ojos se detuvieron sin poder evitarlo en las duras líneas del rostro de Jasper, y en los labios esculpidos que había besado con tanta pasión seis años atrás. Había estado perdidamente enamorada de él, pero la noche en que se habían comprometido, su ardor la había asustado. Lo había apartado y aun así el recuerdo de las deliciosas sensaciones que había experimentado hasta ese momento, hasta antes de que el miedo se hiciera tangible, quedó grabado a fuego en su mente. Había deseado ir más lejos donde habían llegado, pero tenía sus razones para temer aquella intimidad final más que cualquier otra mujer. Sin embargo, Jasper nada sabía de aquello, y le había dado demasiada vergüenza explicárselo.

Se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

—**Si mi compañía no es demasiado desagradable, tal vez te apetezca un poco de té helado.**

Jasper dudó, pero fue solo un momento.

—**Te lo agradecería —**murmuró entrando y cerrando despacio tras de sí**—. Aquí hace un calor infernal.**

La siguió, pero se paró en seco al contemplar la clase de lugar en el que estaba teniendo que vivir. Se puso rígido y estuvo a punto de maldecir en voz alta.

Solo había dos habitaciones, en el mal llamado apartamento, y estaban vacías a excepción de un viejo sofá, una silla, una mesita de café y un pequeño televisor. Había también un armario empotrado, donde debía tener guardada la ropa, y en la cocina sola había un modesto refrigerador, y una hornilla. La sola idea de imaginarla viviendo allí, cuando estaba acostumbrada a sirvientes, a batas de seda, a servicios de plata v muebles antiguos...

— **Dios... —**murmuró.

Al escuchar el tono de lástima en su voz la espalda de Alice se tensó, pero no se dio la vuelta.

—**No necesito tu compasión** —le dijo con aspereza**—. No es culpa mía ni de Jacob que hayamos perdido la propiedad, sino de nuestro padre. Además, puedo abrirme camino en el mundo por mí mism**a.

— **Sí, pero no tendría que ser de este modo, maldita sea —**masculló Jasper arrojando furioso el sombrero sobre la mesita. Le quitó de las manos la jarra de té helado, depositándola también con violencia en la mesa y la agarró por las muñecas—. No puedo hacerme a un lado y mirar cómo tratas de sobrevivir en esta ratonera. ¡James Witherdale y su maldita caridad!

Alice se había quedado como en estado de shock, no tanto por lo que le estaba diciendo, sino por lo alterado que se había puesto de repente.

— **No es una ratonera —**balbució.

—**Comparándolo con el estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrada sí lo es —**repuso él. Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado**—. Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que puedas permitirte algo digno.**

—**¿Con... contigo? —**repitió ella poniéndose roja como una amapola**—, ¿en tu casa... sola contigo?**

—**En mi casa —**recalcó él alzando la barbilla**—, «no» en mi cama. No tendrás que pagarme un alquiler, y tengo presente que no te gusta que te toque.**

A Alice le dolió la hiriente mordacidad de sus palabras, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos ni negar aquella última afirmación. De todos modos, ya no importaba, hacía demasiado tiempo de aquello. Así que, en vez de buscar su mirada, se quedó mirando su blanca camisa, y la espesa masa de vello que se adivinaba a través de la tela. Una vez había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo, la noche en que se prometieron. Japer se había desabrochado botón tras botón, dándole acceso, permitiendo que lo acariciara como quisiera. Y luego había empezado a besarla como si no fuera a haber un mañana, y Alice no puedo evitar asustarse cuando él trató de ir más lejos.

Hasta aquella noche, Jasper jamás había intentado tocarla de un modo íntimo, y se habían limitado a intercambiar breves besos inocentes. Al principio esa actitud la había dejado un poco perpleja, y había despertado su curiosidad, porque estaba segura de que tenía mucha experiencia en ese terreno. Claro se había dicho, tal vez el problema radicaba en la diferencia de estatus entre ambos. Por aquella época, Jasper apenas sí podía clasificarse dentro de la clase media mientras que su familia era rica. Eso a ella no le había importado, pero podía imaginar que quizás si lo intimidase un poco, y lo que era peor, esa sensación de inferioridad seguramente se habría tornado en odio cuando, ante la insistencia de su padre, se vio forzada a romper el compromiso.

Sin embargo, se ocupó de ajustarle las cuentas a su padre Su padre quería haberla casado con Tom Wheelor un hombre frío al que solo le interesaba la fusión de sus propiedades, pero Jasper se había interpuesto, y por eso urdieron la mentira de que ella lo había utilizado, y que lo había utilizado para atraer a Tom. Ella había rechazado repetidamente a Wheelor, y nunca había dejado que le pusiera un dedo encima. Le dijo a su padre que nunca se casaría con su amigo, y aun así el viejo no dejo de insistir hasta su muerte. Solo entonces, tras años de haber sido testigo de lo desesperadamente que ella amaba a Jasper, de lo desgraciada que la había hecho, le rogó su perdón. Lo único que no le dijo era que la culpabilidad lo había llevado a impulsar el negocio de Jasper.

Alice buscó los ojos de Jasper, perdida en los recuerdos. Había sido muy duro seguir adelante sin él. Los sueños de vivir una vida a su lado, sintiéndose amada, dando a luz a sus hijos... habían muerto hacía ya tiempo. Y, aun así, el tacto de sus grandes manos en sus muñecas estaba haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara, que el deseo dormido se despertara cosquilleante en su interior. Si su padre no hubiera interferido... No, también era culpa de ella, había sido incapaz de explicar sus temores al hombre al que amaba, de pedirle que tuviera cuidado, que fuera despacio... Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—**Sé que ya no me quieres, Jasper —**le dijo suavemente**—. Y comprendo el porqué, pero, en cualquier caso, no tienes por qué sentirte responsable de mí. Estaré bien, puedo cuidar de mí misma.**

Japer inspiró despacio, tratando de controlarse, pues la sedosa textura de su piel lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciarle las muñecas con movimientos circulares.

—**Lo sé —**respondió**—, pero este no es lugar para ti.**

—**No puedo pagar otra cosa —**dijo ella—, pero James Witherdale me ha prometido que dentro de dos meses me subirán el sueldo, y tal vez entonces alquile la habitación que tomó Bella en casa de la señora Hale.

—**No tienes que esperar —**repuso él con aspereza**—. Yo te prestaré el dinero.**

—**Eso no estaría bien. La gente murmuraría —**musitó Alice bajando la vista.

—**No tiene por qué enterarse nadie. Quedaría entre tú y yo.**

Alice se mordió el labio, buscando en su interior la fuerza necesaria para negarse, pero resultaba difícil cuando, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Jasper, detestaba tener que vivir allí, tan cerca de James Witherdale, que era un buen jefe, pero también un donjuán.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Jasper la soltó de mala gana y la observó mientras ella iba a abrir. Era James Witherdale, con una expresión esperanzada en el rostro.

—**Hola, Alice —**la saludó en un tono amistoso—**pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda para la mudanza que... —**se quedó callado al ver a Jasper detrás ella.

—**Ya ves que no —**contestó este con una fría sonrisa**—. De hecho, va a alquilar una habitación en la casa huéspedes de la señora Hale y yo he venido para ayudarla a cargar algunas cosas, aunque sé que aprecia mucho tu «generosidad» al dejarle este... apartamento —**añadió mirando en derredor con disgusto.

James Witherdale tragó saliva. Conocía a Jasper desde hacía mucho tiempo, y estaba convencido de que lo se rumoreaba era cierto: no quería a Alice para él pero tampoco dejaba que otros hombres se acercaran ella.

—**Bien —**dijo, aun sonriendo**—, pues entonces vuelvo abajo, al bufete. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas . Me alegra haberte visto, Jasper. Hasta el lunes por la mañana, Alicey.**

—**Gracias de todos modos, ****James ****Witherdale****—**le dijo ella apoyando la mentira de Jasper, pues no podía ya, ni quería, contradecirle**—. No querría que pensara que soy una desagradecida, pero es que la señora Hale me ofrece pensión completa, y es un lugar muy tranquilo. No estoy acostumbrada a la vida de ciudad, y como la señora Hale tenía libre una habitación...**

—**Tranquila, Alice, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones **—sonrió James**—. Hasta luego.**

Jasper lo miró furibundo mientras salía, y después se giró hacia Alice.

—**He dicho que te prestaré el dinero para el alquiler y lo haré —**le dijo con voz firme**—. Si supone demasiado para tu orgullo, puedes pagarme cuando mejor te convenga.**

No era orgullo lo que hacía dudar a Alice, sino la sensación de que sería muy poco considerado aprovecharse de él. Sabía que Jasper no la dejaría permanecer allí, porque a pesar del rencor era un hombre cariñoso, que seguía preocupándose por ella. Tenía un corazón demasiado grande como para darle la espalda, a pesar de lo que pensaba que ella le había hecho. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos verdes al recordar lo que su padre la había obligado a decirle, y cómo lo había herido.

—**Lo siento tanto... —**sollozó de pronto mordiéndose el labio inferior y dándose la vuelta.

Aquellas palabras, y la emoción que subyacía en ellas, sorprendieron a Jasper. ¿Acaso sería posible que, a esas alturas, ella sintiera remordimientos? ¿O quizá estaba fingiendo para conseguir su compasión? Ya no podía fiarse de ella.

Alice recobró la compostura, y sirvió el té frío en dos vasos con hielo.

—**Si de verdad no te molesta hacerme ese préstamo lo aceptaré —**le dijo tendiéndole un vaso sin mirarlo a los ojos**—. No es ningún secreto que este sitio no me gusta demasiado, y siempre será mejor vivir acompañada, aunque sea en una casa de huéspedes. No me gusta estar sola.**

—**Tampoco a mí me gusta, Alice, pero es algo a lo que acabas por acostumbrarte —**murmuró él. Sorbió un poco del té sin apartar la mirada del rostro de ella**—. ¿Y cómo llevas lo de tener que trabajar para poder vivir?**

—**Me gusta —**respondió ella con una sonrisa, ignorando la burla. Alzó los ojos hacia los de él**—. Pero antes también hacía cosas, ¿sabes?, cuando teníamos dinero. Estaba en varios grupos de voluntariado y asociaciones de beneficencia. Sin embargo, a un bufete acude gente con auténticos problemas, y al poder ayudarlos me siento mejor, y me hace olvidar los míos.**

Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

— **¿No me crees, verdad? —**inquirió ella adivinando lo que estaba pensando**—. Tú siempre me viste como a un miembro más de la clase alta, una mujer atractiva con dinero y una selecta educación... Pero, no era más que la fachada. En realidad nunca llegaste a conocerme de verdad.**

—**Pero te deseaba —**replicó él con una mirada desafiante.

— **Tú jamás me deseaste a mí. ¡Lo que pasó es que tú quisiste acelerar las cosas —**exclamó ella a la defensiva, sonrojándose al recordar aquella noche.

— **¿Acelerarlas? Hasta esa noche ni siquiera te había besado de un modo íntimo, ¡por amor de Dios! **—los ojos de Jasper relampaguearon de furia al pensar en cómo lo había rechazado**—.¡ Hasta esa noche te había tenido en un pedestal, adorándote como a una diosa, mientras estabas acostándote con ese chico millonario! **

—**Nunca me acosté con Tom Wheelor. **

—**No es eso lo que me dijiste —**le recordó Jasper con un una sonrisa fría**—. De hecho juraste que sí lo habías hecho.**

Alice cerró los ojos, presa del amargo remordimiento

—**Es cierto, lo dije **—asintió cansada**—. Casi lo había olvidado —**añadió dándose la vuelta.

—**Agua pasada no mueve molino —**dijo Jasper sin apartar los ojos del rostro tenso de Alice**—. No, ya no importa. Vamos, te llevaré a la casa de la señora Hale a ver si puede alquilarte la habitación.**

Alice sabía que él no daría su brazo a torcer lo más mínimo. No había olvidado, y seguía despreciándola. Mientras tomaba su bolso, y lo seguía hasta la puerta, sintió como si alguien le hubiera colocado un enorme peso sobre los hombros.

* * *

_**Aqui la continuacion, o mas bien la historia de Jasper...**_

_**Les pido pasiencia pues con la Uni casi no me queda tiempo...**_

_**Esto es porque se los prometi y valoro mucho los rr que me han dejado..**_

_**Una disculpa por la tardanza y espero que disfruten de esta linda historia..**_


End file.
